


Archie Comes to Baker Street

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sherlock Interacting with Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Sherlock ends up looking after Archie again. Archie most definitely doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archie Comes to Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty two of JWP. Today's prompt was: Take a child’s-eye view of Holmes and/or Watson or their world, in any version. 
> 
> Apologies for the corny title.

“I hope you understand that this is not an acceptance of your behavior the last time you looked after Archie, Mister Holmes.”

“Of course,” Mister Holmes says, face solemn, but when he catches Archie’s eye he winks mischievously.

“It’s just that Archie’s grandmum--”

“Mum,” Archie says, drawing out the name. Honestly, she doesn't need to talk this much!

“And I’m afraid everyone else is--”

“I understand, Miss Roberts,” Mister Holmes interrupts, steering her to the door and down the stairs. “Now, I believe your train leaves at half nine, that gives you just enough time to hail a cab and get to the station. I will ensure that Archie telephones you each evening until you return.”

“Mister Holmes--”

“Good  _ day _ , Miss Roberts,” Mister Holmes says firmly, and Archie hears the door downstairs shut. Mister Holmes comes back up, and when he sees Archie standing in the sitting room he claps his hands together.

“Well then, what shall we do, Archie? Aquarium or old crime scene tour?”

And  _ this _ is why Mister Holmes is fun, no matter what Mum says. “Crime scene tour!” he exclaims.

“Get your coat then,” Mister Holmes says. “It’s a bit nippy out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
